


NCT 127 'gimme gimme' MV Reaction

by NickiElisabeth



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiElisabeth/pseuds/NickiElisabeth
Summary: This is my reaction to NCT 127 'gimme gimme' MV. Everything here is my opinion.
Kudos: 4





	NCT 127 'gimme gimme' MV Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to react to another MV please leave a comment or send me an ask on my Tumblr @changbinniez-princess.

**DISCLAIMER -** Everything here is my opinion. If you have different ones then me that’s great. Everyone enjoys different things. If we all like the same things the world would be very boring. Feel free to share your thoughts and opinions in the comments. Just don’t be mean about it if you disagree with someone. 

**MV I USED -** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZUPsl0EVuk&ab_channel=SMTOWN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ZUPsl0EVuk&ab_channel=SMTOWN)

**OVERALL -** ⭐⭐⭐(3 of 5 stars)

**MV -** ⭐⭐(2 of 5 stars)

**SONG -** ⭐⭐⭐⭐(4 of 5 stars)

**FAVORITE PART OF MV -** 3:10 to 3:11

**FAVORITE PART OF SONG -** 2:19 to 2:23

**LOVE:**

  * Jaehyun in a choker - 0:19 to 0:20
  * Doyoung dressed as an emo train conductor - 0:47
  * Haechan and Jungwoo - 1:39 to 1:45
  * Taeil’s high note - 2:58 to 3:00



**LIKE:**

  * Haechan’s jacket - 0:38
  * "Trauma” - 0:55 to 0:56
  * Johnny’s pin earring - 1:08 to 1:09
  * “I can’t turn you down. I can’t turn you down.” - 0:37 to 0:38
  * Yuta and the boys - 2:32 to 2:35



**DISLIKE:**

  * Jungwoo’s vest - 0:13
  * “Dead clowns” - 1:12
  * “I get down” - 1:22 (gives me Jopping flashbacks)
  * Taeyong trying to headbutt us - 2:47
  * Amount of screen time Taeyong and Mark had compared to everyone else
  * How fast some transitions between scenes went. 
  * Camera shaking during the dancing parts.



**HATE:**

  * Flashing lights
  * Bright lights pointed directly into the camera
  * Wavy screen effect - 2:24 to 2:25



**FINAL THOUGHTS:**

  * The MV would have been better if it wasn’t centered around just a few members. All the members work so hard and deserve more recognition. This is why I rated the MV so low.
  * The song was able to showcase how beautiful Haechan, Jungwoo, and Taeil’s voices are. 
  * I was expecting Yuta to have more parts in the song because the song is in Japanese. 
  * I wanted the whole MV to be like “Yuta and the boys.”
  * SM I am begging you! Please stop using so many flashing lights and bright lights pointed directly towards the camera. I like to see what is going on. They also hurt my eyes.
  * If someone would have told me NCT would have “dead clowns” in their lyrics I’d have laughed. But here it is. Haunting me forever now.




End file.
